Reb00t (July 9, 2013)
12:56 Summary: OKAY. CAN YOU STOP?! -_-''' 12:56 what ? 12:56 If you didn't care about edits so much, you would've known that trivia was listed on the top of the article. 12:57 i didn't notice the sentence. 12:57 Sorry. 12:57 :-/ 12:57 ... 12:57 And look 12:57 That summary was pretty rude. 12:57 Yeah, sure. 12:57 You know what? 12:57 what ? 12:57 You know what's rude? 12:58 The fact that you continue to care about edits. 12:58 I stood up for you long enough, Bale. 12:58 I helped you. 12:58 * BatmanBaleLover laughs 12:58 But I see that all you care is about edits and a silly rollback promotion. 12:58 Yeah, and i apperciate them. 12:58 .... 12:58 I don't care. 12:58 ... 12:58 WHAT 12:58 WHAT 12:58 O_O 12:58 and i never do. 12:58 WM 12:58 12:58 But I see that all you care is about edits and a silly rollback promotion. 12:58 Yeah, and i apperciate them. 12:58 ... 12:58 i dunno why you always thinking i care about these little edit counts for nothing 12:59 And i meant 12:59 apperciate 12:59 BY YOU HELPED ME 12:59 T_T 12:59 Not those freaking edits. 12:59 T_T 12:59 It's not just me. 12:59 And WM 12:59 It's everyone. 12:59 :| 12:59 Everyone thinks you care about edits. 12:59 As i've respect to you. 12:59 Everyone. 12:59 and i like you as a friend. 12:59 :| 12:59 You can ask everyone on the chat. :S 12:59 Don't care. 12:59 I'm proving 12:59 who cares about the little edits 13:00 You! 13:00 Nothing 13:00 It's just Nothing. 13:00 NOTHING 13:00 You care about those little edits. 13:00 * BatmanBaleLover laughs 13:00 you're funny. 13:00 I know. 13:00 Thanks. 13:00 :) 13:00 But, Webkinz, i apperciate your helping. 13:00 and Thanks so much. 13:00 And 13:01 I just want to forget everything i did in past. I just don't wanna remember those horrible moments. 13:01 And as i said 13:01 ... 13:01 I rebooted myself. 13:01 You are creating more and more horrible moments each day. 13:01 Webkinz 13:01 This could've been avoided if this: 13:01 You read the top of the article. 13:01 And read through it. 13:01 you're a great person and i never excepted you to be THAT rude. 13:01 And saw I wrote down the trivia you put. 13:01 :/ 13:01 How can you blame me when i didn't notice it said ? 13:02 You just add stuff and dn;t read through 13:02 Sometimes 13:02 people forget and don't notice always. 13:02 and WM 13:02 Stop being like that to me. 13:03 Okay, sure. 13:03 I know you were here more than me and you're a great B-Crat. 13:03 but 13:03 it doesn't mean you should to talk to everyone else like that. 13:03 and i see you always have harted for me. 13:03 Harted? 13:03 for you? 13:03 But this is the last time i wanna say.. 13:04 Bale, everyone believes you are after the edits. 13:04 I rebooted myself. 13:04 Whether you make 150 minor edits. 13:04 * BatmanBaleLover laughs 13:04 Or go through each episode. 13:04 Or go add "blah blah blah didn't appear in this season" 13:04 and i do main spaces these days. 13:04 Or go talk to everyone's message walls when it doesn't involve you. 13:04 and so on. 13:04 .... 13:04 Webkinz 13:04 This is last time i wanna say 13:04 Look 13:04 I rebooted myself. 13:04 The reboot has not been successful. 13:05 And N3, CD 13:05 I'm not being mean. 13:05 it will. 13:05 When? 13:05 many reboots were always successful 13:05 When will it be successful? 13:05 I'm improving. 13:05 and it be better 13:05 better better better 13:05 I want to train myself. 13:06 while you keep saying 13:06 "Everyone knows that you care about Edits" 13:06 HA 13:06 It's true. 13:06 :| 13:06 I'm not lying. 13:06 My real life activities are more important than that little points 13:06 what those points give me? 13:06 NOTHING 13:06 NOTHING 13:06 And keep saying 13:06 to everyone 13:06 You want it to get you something. 13:06 :| 13:06 Rollback. 13:06 You want to be a rollback. You keep asking about those silly rollback promotions. 13:07 They are not happening soon. 13:07 .... 13:07 I said no. 13:07 Ryan is satisfied with his staff. 13:07 I said no when you asked this question 13:07 He likes every admin and likes the new rollback he appointed. 13:07 And i like everyone 13:07 even you 13:07 even Ryan 13:07 even N3 13:07 even everyone else 13:08 Look, i always support you and i will until the end of the world. 13:08 and i think you're a very great user. 13:08 Well, you aren't supporting me in this conversation. 13:08 Because you say something that is just Nothing deserved being talked. 13:09 ... :| 13:09 Yeah 13:09 Instead of blaming me 13:09 and keep saying wrong facts 13:09 I have no idea what you are saying yet AGAIN. 13:09 Wrong facts. 13:09 It's true. 13:09 It's a true story. 13:09 HA 13:09 And it's a true story you're rude. 13:09 So, why do you keep saying "HA" 13:09 You always like to blame a person 13:09 you always like. 13:09 And why do you keep talking to me. 13:10 Because 13:10 If I'm being rude. 13:10 I just wanna put the damn thing ONCE FOR ALL IN YOUR HEAD. 13:10 Why is it worthy of you to keep speaking to me? 13:10 Interesting. 13:10 I'm always repeating 13:10 I kinda feel like you are being rude to me right now. 13:10 I rebooted 13:10 That's just me, though. 13:10 :) 13:10 Because you never listen to me. 13:10 While i listen 13:10 you don'. 13:10 *don't 13:10 and you keep saying the same facts, the same stories 13:11 but as i said 13:11 I changed. 13:11 And 13:11 I rebooted 13:11 How about this? 13:11 I don't see the change. 13:11 I can see bits and pieces. 13:11 But I can't see the full picture. 13:11 Now, I'm going off to the deli. 13:11 Because you never listen to me and believe me. 13:11 N3 did. 13:11 I'll be back at 1:20. 13:11 N3 believed me 13:24 Back 13:24 No such nick/channel: BatmanBaleLover Category:Content Category:Reb00t